It's A Love-Hate Thing
by JustMe133
Summary: Benny has always detested Rory, and Rory has always found joy in annoying Benny. But what happens when their arguments grow stronger? What are they hiding from their friends? BORY. SLASH. Benny x Rory. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for safety.
1. A Well-Kept Secret

**Well, taking a Bethan break (not for long though) and coming back with BORY story!  
That's right, we got a Benny/Rory story going on!**

**Hope this first chapter can catch everyone's interest!**

**Thanks for checking it out.**

**No, I don't own Benny or Rory, or any of the other characters of MBAV.**

…

"God you're so annoying!"

"Yeah, well _you're_ an idiot!"

"How can I be an idiot if I'm smarter than you?"

"I'm awesomer than you!"

"Awesomer isn't a word you moron."

"At least I can fly!"

"I can do magic!"

Benny and Rory were in a death-stare match, each not blinking as they glared at the other.

"I'm undead dude; I don't need to blink!" Rory said triumphantly. Benny squinted but still didn't blink, and the match continued. Ethan stood by, watching them with Sarah, both looking annoyed by their argument. Benny blinked and Rory whooped in happiness.

"No fair! You cheated!"

"How did I cheat?" They both bared their teeth at the other, flames of emotion blazing in their eyes, one hissing through his fangs.

"I hate you so much."

"Not as much as I hate you!"

"At least I'm not annoying!"

"At least I'm not stuck-up!" They turned away from each other, storming off in different directions. Sarah looked at Ethan.

"I'll take Rory, you take Benny." Ethan nodded and took off after Benny, Sarah going after Rory.

…

***~Ethan & Benny~***

"Hey man, you okay?" Ethan asked, finding Benny curled up in one of the chairs at the end of the hall, staring at the floor.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"You sure? You and Ror have been at each other's throats for weeks now. I don't think a day goes by without you two hating on each other." Benny just shrugged. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No."

"Are you-"

"Yes I'm sure!" Benny exclaimed, looking at Ethan. "Listen E, it's just something that's between Rory and me. Okay? Just… don't worry about it." Ethan didn't look convinced, but knew it would be pointless to press the matter even more.

"Okay… I just want you to know, if you ever want someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"Thanks E. That means a lot."

…

***~Sarah & Rory~***

"What is wrong with you?" Sarah asked when she finally caught up with Rory, who just hissed at her. "Come on Rory. You're not usually this…angry."

"Well, Benny makes me… angry," is all he said, avoiding looking at Sarah.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not," Rory grunted, eyes glowing yellow in anger. "He just gets to me is all."

"Well you and him need to get whatever is going on between you two under control. This has been going on for weeks and it's getting kinda annoying." He glared at her for a second before taking off. She rolled her eyes as she walked away to find Ethan and Benny.

…

"He ditched school?" Ethan asked Sarah in surprise, who confirmed his question with a nod. Rory may be a slacker, but he had never ditched before. Ethan looked at Benny, who looked uncomfortable. "You need to talk to him. I don't know what's going on, but you need to work it out."

"I'm going," Benny said, already heading towards the school's doors. "See you guys later."

"Wait you can't-"

"Yes I can!"

…

Benny stood outside of Rory's house, about to knock when the door pulled open.

"Hi," Rory said in a breathless tone of voice. "I was wondering when you were gonna come over."

"Well," Benny said, entering the dark house and following the blonde to his room, "when Sarah told me that you left, I figured I'd come see if you were okay." Rory was silent for a moment as they entered his room.

"…Did you mean what you said today?" Benny smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and leaning down, kissing his cheek softly.

"Of course not baby. You know it's all for show."

"I know," Rory said, leaning into Benny's embrace. "I just hate having to act this way. I could take anyone that tried to mess with us if we came out you know."

"I know. It's just…" Benny didn't finish his sentence, but Rory knew where it was going.

There was only one thing keeping the two boys from admitting to the world that they were in love.

"I know." Rory pouted and Benny shook his head before playfully rubbing his nose along Rory's.

"I love you," he whispered, smiling warmly at the blonde. "No matter what happens between us at school, I will _always_ love you."

"And I love you. So much, that our arguments hurt me."

"I know baby. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Rory whispered before kissing Benny softly. "And I love you more."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Do you really want to get into another argument?" Benny asked, raising an eyebrow at the grinning blonde. Rory just continued to smile and kissed him again.

"Even?"

"Even."

…

"Do you think we should check on them?" Sarah asked Ethan as she and him left the school that afternoon. "Considering we haven't heard from either of them _all day_, should we be concerned?"

"I don't know. There's something going on between them that _they_ know about, but won't tell us. And it's weird. They're my best friends, but it's like… they're hiding something from me."

"Well then let's go to Rory's and see what's going on." Ethan nodded as they began to walk. Sarah leaned close to him to whisper. "When we're away from the school we'll take the _express_ route," she whispered, giving him a sly wink. Ethan blushed but smiled.

"S-sounds good."

…

Benny and Rory were curled up on Rory's bed, and Benny was playfully running his fingers through Rory's soft blonde hair.

"I love you," Rory said, snuggling into Benny.

"I love you too."

"I wish we could tell everyone."

"I know baby. Someday we will."

"It's been weeks! I'm tired of acting like we hate each other."

"We do have a certain love-hate relationship don't you think?" Rory just hissed playfully before straddling Benny's lap.

"It's more love than hate now, don't you think?" Benny leaned up some and kissed Rory softly.

"I love you more than I hate you." The two young men began to kiss softly, the blonde in the brunette's lap. They didn't even hear the quiet knocking at the window, they were so lost in each other.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rory flew off of Benny and smacked into the ceiling at the outburst, just floating there, staring at the two intruders in surprise. Benny was silent as he stared at them as well before looking up at the shocked blonde, who still clung to the ceiling; his eyes were wide in shock.

"Um… hi?"

…

Ethan and Sarah stared at the two boys; Rory floating up against the ceiling and Benny on Rory's bed; both looked slightly disheveled.

"D-did we just see…?" Ethan's voice trailed off as he glared at Benny. Rory saw this and floated down until he was crouched protectively next to the tall brunette, who was still sprawled on the bed. "Why were you guys…" Ethan didn't seem to be able to get a full sentence out.

"So you two…" Sarah seemed to be speechless too. Benny and Rory looked at each then back at Sarah and Ethan.

Then they nodded.

Sarah gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, looking appalled and shocked.

Ethan's jaw had dropped as he stared at them.

"How long?" he whispered, and when he got no response he screamed, "HOW FUCKIN' LONG?" Benny flinched at Ethan's yelling but Rory just hissed, his fangs showing as he crouched a little more in front of Benny, protecting him. Ethan saw this and took a step back. He shook his head and turned to stare at the wall, not even looking at his friends anymore.

"6 weeks," Benny said, getting up off of Rory's bed and taking a step towards Ethan. "E… I wanted to tell you. But… I didn't know how." Ethan didn't say anything to Benny, but he did turn to Sarah.

"Get me out of here." Sarah looked apologetically at Benny and Rory before grabbing Ethan and jumping out the window with him, taking off.

"That actually went better than I thought it would," Benny said, collapsing on Rory's bed, the blond vampire next to him.

"It'll be okay. Ethan can't say mad at you for very long."

"This time might be different baby." Rory ran his fingers through Benny's hair and kissed his forehead.

"At least you have me."

"Thank God I have you."

…

**So… Whatcha think?**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Ethan's Reaction

**Yay, update time!  
Let's see how Ethan does with his knowledge of Benny and Rory's relationship!**

**Sorry in advance if it's suckish.**

**Updated: 05/21/2013**

…

"Ethan won't talk to me. He's avoiding me. He even has his parents avoiding me!" Benny groaned into his pillow as Rory rubbed his back. "What's going to happen at school tomorrow? What if he just ignores me even more?"

"Babe," Rory said, pulling Benny up so he'd look at him, "Ethan just doesn't know how to react is all. With time, he'll be okay with it."

"I don't think so," Benny said quietly, not looking at Rory. "His parents… they might seem like great people, and they are… as long as you're straight…"

"Is Ethan the same way?"

"He was raised by them."

"That doesn't mean-"

"But Rory. This is what I was afraid of."

"It'll be okay. I promise," Rory said, kissing Benny's forehead. "It'll be okay."

…

Ethan was so angry!

But he didn't want to be.

But just the thought of Benny and Rory doing something like _that_… it just made his blood boil!

And he wasn't sure why.

His parents had always said it was right to love everyone, but if two guys were in a relationship like that, it was _unnatural_.

But he didn't want to think that way.

Benny was his friend. His BEST FRIEND.

And Rory was his friend as well.

But Benny had always HATED Rory.

How could he be… _dating_ him?

"Ethan?" Ethan looked up as Sarah entered his bedroom. "You okay?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you."

"Why?"

"Because you seem to be taking the whole Benny-Rory thing _really_ hard; why do you think that is?"

"My parents…" Ethan said quietly, knowing Sarah would pick up his words with her vampire hearing. "I was raised to find relationships like _theirs_ an abomination on society."

"Your parents raised you that way? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know. But… I don't want to turn against them by standing by Benny and Rory."

"Ethan. Benny has always been there for you. He needs you. And don't say he has Rory now," Sarah said, stopping him from opening his mouth. "Just because he's dating Rory doesn't mean he replaced you. That's what's bugging you isn't it? That you think he replaced you with Rory." Ethan didn't say anything for a few minutes.

Then he sighed.

"I don't think they're _wrong_ in their relationship."

"Well that's good, but I hear a 'but' coming up."

"But… I just wish he had told me. I hate being lied to. And he _knows_ that."

"Then all you can do is talk to him. To them both. Don't push them away."

"When'd you get so wise?"

"Eh, it came with the fangs."

…

The next day, as Benny was walking to school, he was met with a tired looking Ethan.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

That was all the two boys said as they walked to school. Right before they made it to the big building Ethan spoke again though.

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks."

…

Ethan didn't talk to Benny much that whole day, but he did find Rory in between classes.

He did have some questions for him.

"Rory?"

"Oh, hey Ethan…" he said a little nervously, looking at the dark-haired boy. "What's up…?"

"He makes you happy huh?"

"Yeah, he does."

"You make him happy too?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Good. Good…" Ethan mumbled before disappearing down the hallway. Rory watched him go, wondering what was going through his boyfriend's best friend's head.

…

"Hey guys," Sarah said, sitting across from Rory and Benny at lunch. "How are you two doing?"

"Besides the fact that my best friend hates me? Just dandy," Benny muttered, pushing his food away and laying his head on the table.

"Babe, you need to eat," Rory said, gently touching Benny's knee.

"No."

"Benny."

"_No_." Rory groaned and grimaced at Sarah.

"Why won't he eat?"

"I've lost my appetite," is all Benny says before getting up and leaving the lunchroom. Rory watched him go and sighed before rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What's going on with him?"

"Ever since the whole Ethan thing, he's barely been eating and barely been sleeping."

"Wow, he's taking this hard huh?"

"Really hard. I'm getting concerned. I don't want him getting sick." Sarah looked at Rory, surprised to see such a soft side of him.

"You really care about him huh?"

"I love him."

"Wow." Rory just nodded and got up as well.

"I'm gonna go find Benny. Thanks for talking to me Sarah. Bye."

"Bye…"

…

"Ethan?" Ethan looked up from his spot in the hallway to see Sarah.

"Yeah?"

"You should talk to Benny. According to Rory, ever since you two fought, he's stopped eating and stopped sleeping. He's in bad shape."

"I… I just don't know how to _act_ around people like _that_."

"Ethan. Please. You and Benny mean so much to each other. You have to try. For his health and your sanity."

Ethan just nodded and smiled at her.

She hoped she had gotten through to him finally.

…

Benny gulped nervously as he knocked quietly on the wooden door in front of him.

It opened quickly to reveal a smiling Mrs. Morgan.

"Benny! How are you?"

"I'm fine," he whispered, taking a deep breath. "Ethan invited me over."

"Oh. Well come on in then. Ethan! Benny's here!" she called up the stairs as she led the tall boy in.

"Send him up please!"

"Okay! Go on up to his room then."

"Thanks," he said as he walked towards Ethan's room. He found the door already opened and Ethan sitting in his computer chair. "Hey E…"

"Hey. Come on in," Ethan said, giving him a soft smile. He had to control his grimace as he looked at his friend; Benny was pale, bags under his eyes, and his face already looked thinner. "How you doing?"

"I've been better. Having your best friend shun you because of you who like is kind of heartbreaking."

"Yeah, about that… I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"Yeah. About the way I reacted… you know, my parents-"

"I know."

"It took me a bit to understand really what happened, but then I thought about it, and saw how happy you and Rory are together… I shouldn't hate you just because you have feelings for Rory."

"Really?"

"Yeah B. You're my best friend. I just… Sarah thought I was upset that maybe you were replacing me with Rory, and maybe I felt like you were, but then I saw how bad this was affecting you too. And I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I wanted to tell you, but I was so scared about how you would react. I know how your parents feel about people like me, so I didn't think I could tell you without you acting like them. I was just so… scared. I didn't want to lose you. I love Rory, but without you in my life… I don't think I could make it."

Both were silent as they let the others words sink in.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time, earning matching grins from the other.

"We okay?" Ethan asked, making Benny smile at him.

"Yeah, we're okay… I'm hungry." Ethan laughed and patted Benny on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's get something to eat."

"Yay, FOOD!"

…

**So, I'm not sure how this chapter turned out.  
But I tried.  
That's gotta count for something right?**

**But at least Benny and Ethan are back on good terms.**

**See you next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Are We Friends Again?

**So, just a little side note for all my readers…  
I HAVE JOINED TUMBLR.  
So… if any of ya'll are on there, look me up. I go by the same name there that I do here.**

**Anyways, back to the story info.  
Here's the new chapter! Yay!  
Hope ya'll like it!**

**Updated: 05/30/2013  
**

…

Sarah was sitting on a bus bench, waiting for her blood-delivery guy, when she felt a burst of air ruffle her hair. Looking up from her phone, she saw Rory sitting next to her.

"What?"

"Could you help me with something?"

"Why?"

"It's for Benny and Ethan. Please?" Sarah mulled over that before looking at the blonde next to her.

"What do you want my help with _exactly_?"

"Ethan means a lot to Benny. I don't want to make him choose between us. I want us _all_ to be friends. Do you think you could go on a double date with me and Benny, and you and Ethan? Please? I want Ethan to feel comfortable with Benny and mine's relationship." Sarah felt her jaw drop at Rory's words. He seemed to have matured so much, and she had a feeling it had to do with Benny. She bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Rory," she finally sighed, shaking her head. "I just… I don't know. Ethan's just _now_ getting used to you and Benny. Do you think going on a date and _flaunting_ it in front of him is the way to make things good again?"

"Sarah. Please. I know it would mean a lot to Benny, and Ethan gets a date with you. It's a win-win for everyone! Just one date. Please." Sarah sighed again before shrugging.

"Okay. Fine. I'll help you."

…

Benny and Ethan were eating a pizza, trying to get things back to normal between them, when the doorbell rang. Ethan looked at Benny, quirking an eyebrow.

"Did you invite anyone over?"

"Nope," Benny said, taking a huge bite of pizza. "You?"

"No," Ethan said, getting up to open the door. He was surprised to see Sarah and Rory on his doorstep. "What's up guys?" he asked, not really looking at Rory.

"We wanted to talk to you and Benny," Sarah said, giving Ethan a big smile. "Please?"

"Uh… sure," Ethan said, sounding suspicious as the two vampires walked into his house. Rory sat down next to Benny and reached for his hand. Sarah sat on one end of the couch, leaving enough room for Ethan to sit between her and Benny. "So, what's up?"

"Well, Rory and I were talking, and we thought, that maybe we could all go on a double date. You and I, and Benny and Rory." Ethan's jaw dropped as Sarah gave him a sweet smile.

"Y-you and m-me? On a d-date?" Sarah bit her lip and nodded, hiding behind her hair briefly. "Uhh… yeah. Yeah! That sounds… g-great."

Benny watched the two flustered teens just make goo-goo eyes at each other for a minute before leaning over to whisper to his boyfriend.

"Was this your idea?" he asked, quiet enough that only Rory would hear him. Rory smiled guiltily. "Thank you."

…

***Night of the double date***

Ethan looked at Sarah, who sat next to him at the restaurant.

Everything was going smoothly for them, but he couldn't find himself enjoying the date as much as he hoped he would.

Sarah looked majestic in a beautiful red dress that fit to her body perfectly, with gray leggings and black boots to accentuate her legs.

And Ethan wanted to just stare at her, soak up her beauty.

But he couldn't.

Because, sitting right across from them were Benny and Rory.

And what were they doing?

Acting like a _couple_.

He tried to not let it bother him.

But he could feel centuries of hate building up, twisting and turning, burning him from the inside out.

These were his _friends_. He didn't want to think of them this way.

But he didn't seem to have a choice anymore.

"Benny! I need to talk to you. Now!" He exclaimed, causing his friend to look up at him in surprise.

"Okay."

"_Away_ from the table," he said, getting up himself. He watched as Benny exchanged a worried look with Rory, but got up anyway. He followed his friend to the far end of the restaurant, an anxious look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Ethan asked back, looking at Benny like he was crazy. "How can you ask that?"

"Because I don't know what's going on…?" Ethan gave Benny an exasperated look before groaning in aggravation.

"B, I'm sorry. I tried. I really did. But I can't watch you two be together."

"What? But… why?"

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Try." Ethan looked at Benny then, and saw that his friend looked angry.

"I don't want things to be different-"

"Then stop making them different."

"I don't want to…dislike you and Rory. But I am my parents' son. And I hate to do this, but… you have to choose."

"What?"

"If you want me as your friend, you can't date him. I'm sorry. But that's how I feel."

Benny was silent before he looked at Ethan, anger scorching in his eyes.

"I can't believe you E. You're such a … hypocrite!"

"What?"

"If I told you that I didn't like you and Sarah being together, and that I wanted you to choose between me and her, you would chew me up and spit me out! You know what? I'm choosing Rory! Because I _know_ he would never make me choose. I hope you're happy with yourself. You just ruined our life-long friendship. Congratulations."

Benny turned from a stunned Ethan and hurried over to Rory.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked him, concerned darkening his face.

"Can we leave? Give Sarah our half and let's just get out of here. Please." Rory nodded and dropped some money on the table, giving Sarah an apologizing smile before grabbing Benny's hand. Benny just watched his feet as they walked out.

"You okay babe?" Benny shrugged, not talking.

Rory was worried about him.

"Tell me what happened. Please."

"He asked me choose between you and him."

…

"What happened?" Sarah asked as Ethan finally returned to the table. He was silent as he pushed his food around. "Ethan. Talk to me."

"I lost my best friend," he whispered, barely moving his lips.

"What? How?"

"I asked him to choose."

"You didn't." Ethan was silent, not looking at her. "Why would you do that?" Ethan shook his head. "Ethan."

"Sarah, I think I'm just going to go home. Goodnight."

"Wait," she said, grabbing his arm before he could go away. "Why don't you let me give you a ride home? Okay?" Ethan nodded and they hurried out to her car. "You wanna tell me what happened?" she asked as they began to drive away.

He just shook his head.

"You sure?"

He nodded.

"Okay… Are you ok at least?"

Ethan didn't say anything as they drove to his house in peace. As they pulled up, Ethan took a deep breath and looked at Sarah.

"No, I'm not okay."

…

**-gasp!-  
What's going to happen to the Bethan friendship and the Bory relationship now?  
I have no idea yet…  
When I find out, we'll have a new chapter.**

**See you all soon.**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Falling To Pieces

**So, this might be a filler chapter, I'm not sure yet.  
I hope ya'll like it though!**

**No, I still don't own this show or these characters. Just a fan.**

**Updated: 06/09/2013  
**

…

Ethan didn't want to get out of bed.

He could if he wanted to.

But he didn't want to.

His family was concerned; hell, even _Sarah_ was concerned for him.

But he didn't care.

He was wasting away.

And he knew why.

Because of that damn Benny.

…

Benny sat next to Rory at the movies.

He didn't know what was going on around him.

Ever since he and Ethan had had that argument, he had lost all hope in everything and everyone.

Including his boyfriend.

What was the point of being in love and _happy_ if it made you so miserable?

…

They passed each other in the hallway without a second glance.

But that doesn't mean they didn't look at the other.

Benny saw how Ethan seemed to be dying right before his very eyes; he was pale, with dark, deep bags under his dead brown eyes. His hair fell limply across his forehead, and he seemed to just shuffle from place to place.

It was like he was going through the motions, but he wasn't really there.

He knew how that felt.

He was doing the same thing.

…

"Ethan, we're taking you to a doctor," his mom announced one night at dinner. He looked blankly at his mom after her announcement, eyes blank. "We're worried about you honey. You haven't been the same for a couple of weeks now."

He just shrugged as his father spoke up.

"Son, we're concerned for your health. We're going to take you to a doctor that can help. Someone that you can talk to since you obviously don't want to talk to us about what's bothering you." Ethan looked at them again, no words coming from him.

"You're going tomorrow morning. Instead of school. You need help."

…

"Benny, dear, are you okay?" Benny looked up from his dinner plate and met the worried eyes of his grandma.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine."

"Don't make me put a truth spell on you," she warned, making him lock eyes with her again.

"I've lost hope in everything."

"Why?"

"Because I've lost my best friend. Even being in love can't help me feel better. It's almost like my relationship with Rory isn't even worth it anymore!"

"Don't say that. You love Rory."

"I've lost hope in love."

"Benny."

"What?"

"You love him. He loves you. Why don't you call him and have him come over to watch a movie? You'd feel better instead of sitting here moping."

"I guess…"

…

Benny had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. Rory watched him since he was curled up against him, snoring quietly. He pulled a blanket up from the back of the couch and pulled it over them. Benny smiled slightly in his sleep and snuggled deeper into Rory's chest.

"You've got to be strong Rory." The blonde looked up to see Benny's grandma looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Benny's… he's breaking. I wish I could help him, but I can't. But _you_ can. He loves you. Don't forget that, even when he seems like he doesn't."

"I wish I could make him and Ethan friends again. Then everything could go back to normal. But the only way I could do that… would be to break up with him."

"Don't do that."

"Why not? It'll make him and Ethan friends."

"But then Benny will be much worse than he is now. Keep him safe and strong during this. He's dying on the inside."

"I'll save him. I love him."

"I know."

…

Ethan sat outside the psychiatrist's office, waiting his turn. He looked at the people around him and felt himself falling into a deep, dark hole.

"Ethan." He looked up at the pleasantly plump woman before him. "Come with me." He followed her through the maze of hallways until they went to a door marked with a bright, colorful number 4. "Here we are. You first young man." He nodded and walked in, seeing the bright room. It had two extremely big comfy-looking arm chairs. He sat in one and watched as she sat across from him. "I'm Dr. Chel." He just nodded. "Talk to me Ethan."

"About what?"

"When I spoke to your mom on the phone, she said you've been different the last couple of weeks. Depressed. Are you depressed?"

"What's it matter if I am?"

"Oh Ethan. Please talk to me. I can help."

"No you can't. No one can."

"No one? Your mom also mentioned someone named Benny." She watched as he stiffened and his jaw squared. "Tell me about Benny."

"I don't want to talk about Benny."

"Why not?"

"Because he left me."

"Were you and Benny… _more_ than friends?"

"No! No, it wasn't like that."

"Then what happened?"

"Benny got a boyfriend."

"And you don't like his boyfriend?"

"No, his boyfriend is a friend of mine too."

"So what's the problem?"

"My parents have very strict…beliefs."

"Ohhh… I think I understand. Ethan, you can't let how your parents see things influence you. Tell me about Benny again."

"He's my best friend. I've known him practically forever."

"And when's the last time you talked to him?"

"About 2 and a half weeks ago."

"Is he the reason you're depressed?"

"I just… I miss him. Not in some crappy romantic way, but like I miss spending time with my best friend way. I've just been feeling… empty without his goofy self around."

"Could you and he be friends, even with his boyfriend in the picture?"

"Of course we could. I just…"

"Your parents taught you differently."

"Yeah."

"Ethan, my advice to you is, don't throw away a lifetime friendship over your parents prejudices. That's _their_ problem, not yours. Be yourself. If you want Benny to be happy, and the way that's possible is with a guy, so be it. Wouldn't Benny want the same for you?" He looked at the nice woman in front of him and nodded.

"You're right. I can't just give up everything."

"Exactly. I think we're done here. Feel free to take my card, and call me whenever you feel like having someone to talk to, or feel free to make another appointment if you need to okay?"

"Thanks Dr. Chel. You were more help than I thought."

"I'm glad I could help. I hope you and Benny can get this all worked out."

"I do too."

…

**So, this turned into more of an Ethan-centric chapter, but that's okay.**

**I'm hoping it'll pick up some more in the next chapter.**

**I know it's kind of slow right now, and for that, I'm sorry!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. True Love's Kiss

**So, looks like its update time!  
Hope it's good!**

**Updated: 06/15/2013  
**

…

Benny sat curled up on his bed as Rory tried to talk to him.

"Please go eat. Please."

"No."

"You _need_ to eat."

"No."

"Benny."

"No."

"What can I do to help you?"

"Change me?" Benny said in a weak attempt to joke. "Maybe when my heart stops beating I'll stop caring about that jackass that I used to call my best friend."

"Not gonna happen. I love you too much to end your life."

"Whatever. Maybe you should leave then," Benny said, rolling over to face the wall, not looking at Rory now. "Just leave and don't bother coming back."

"Benny," Rory said, using his vampire strength to roll Benny's stiff body towards him. "I love you. I'm not gonna leave you. Ever."

"Whatever," Benny said, making Rory shake his head before wrapping his arms around his stiff form and lying them down.

"Sleep. Maybe you'll feel better."

"I'd feel better if I was dead."

…

Ethan took a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of him.

"Ethan!" Grandma cried out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to make amends between myself and Benny. Is he here?"

"Well, yes, but Ethan, I should tell you, he doesn't want to see you."

"I know he doesn't. But I _have_ to apologize."

"Ethan… Just be careful. When he's emotional like this… he won't have much control over his powers."

"What do you mean?"

"If he gets angry enough, they could go off without him really meaning to. You could get hurt."

"I'll take my chance."

"He's upstairs."

"Thank you," Ethan said, breezing by the older woman and hurrying up the stairs. He knocked quietly on Benny's door, hearing a quiet come in. Upon opening the door, he saw two pair of hate-filled eyes land on his.

"You," Benny said, anger suddenly coursing through him. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I came to apologize to you."

"I don't want to hear it!" he said, feeling so angry now. Ethan moved towards the far end of Benny's room, hands up in defense. Rory sat on the bed, watching the exchange.

"I've finally gotten some sense knocked into me."

"LIAR!" Benny screamed, sparks flying from his fingertips as he faced Ethan. "I… I HATE YOU!" he screamed, raising up his hands as if to block an attack. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" With that, he made a pushing motion with his hands, making Ethan scream in shock as he connected with the window behind him.

With a sickening crack, he fell through the shattered glass and raced to the ground, screaming the whole time.

"Benny stop this! You don't want him hurt!" Rory cried out, flying out the window and catching Ethan before he collided with the ground. "Benny!" Benny looked at them from his broken window and shook his head. Rory floated back up, Ethan shaking in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Benny said, sitting down and placing his head in his hands. "I lost control there for a moment."

"It's fine." Benny looked up at the still shaky Ethan and gaped at him.

"I almost KILLED YOU!"

"I deserved it for being such a dickwad to you and Rory. I really did come here to apologize to you both. I'm sorry. I just … I let what my parents would think get to me. I shouldn't have to make you choose who you want to be with. I actually went to a shrink and she helped me realize something. I want you to be happy. Just like… just like you would want for me. And I also realized, you and Rory are kind of like me and Sarah. You don't like Sarah, I know you don't. But yet, even though you hated her, you still helped me try to get with her because you wanted me to be happy. Right?"

"Yeah."

"So I should grant you the same courtesy. You're my best friend B. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did."

"What if you change your mind again? You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"I won't this time. In fact… I want you two to kiss in front of me."

"Wha-?" Benny was cut off by Rory kissing him. In surprise, he stilled before kissing back. His eyes drooped close and he forgot that Ethan was there. All that was there was Rory. _His_ Rory. Rory pulled back and smiled at him before smiling at Ethan.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I am." Benny looked at them both and felt a smile tug up the corners of his lips.

Maybe things would finally look up for him.

…

Benny and Ethan were sitting outside, watching as a meteor shower ran down over them.

"You happy with him?"

"Very. I love him."

"You're gonna get old eventually."

"So are you. What about you and Sarah?"

"I know. Looks like we're screwed."

"Yup."

"I'll love you even if you're a wrinkly old man!" Rory exclaimed out of nowhere, kissing Benny quickly before disappearing into the night again. Benny chuckled and looked at Ethan.

"Sarah and I aren't there yet. But we're getting there I think. She admitted that she thinks I'm kind of cute. It's a start."

"That is it is my friend. That is it."

The two best friends smiled as more stars fell above them, both feeling like their lives were finally falling into place.

And both couldn't be happier.

…

**Ohmygoodness! We reached the end!  
This story was a short one huh?  
I hope ya'll liked it!  
(If it sucked, please be gentle!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
